There and Back Again
by Summer-Ninja
Summary: This is a story about what happened when Firestar was killed by Scourge, and Bloodclan took over, and created a cruel, one-clan monarchy. There is only one cat that can reverse it. Braveheart. Bur she doesn't know, and with Starclan abandoned, can she?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

"Firestar, no!!" Sandstorm yowled loudly, seeing her mate fall to the ground, having lost his last life to Scourge. Sandstorm fell to the ground, exhausted and shocked from the death of her love, and so did the rest of Lionclan, having lost their will to fight.

"Do you surrender Lionclan, now that your leader, Firestar is dead?" Scourge yowled fiercely, and the remaining warriors of Lionclan stopped fighting and fell to the ground.

_"Without Firestar, we are nothing."_ Tallstar thought, _"We will have to surrender, or we will all be slaughtered!"_ He looked around at his clanmates, and saw that they understood, and would agree with him if he surrendered. With his brief glance at Leopardstar, he saw that she agreed too.

"We surrender" Tallstar said, lowering his head in defeat.

**Do you peoples like the Prologue? I hope you do! 'Cause, this is how it stays. I would like to thank my cat for inspiring me to write this story, by giving me the idea to put her in a Warriors story. (A.K.A. my cat is Braveheart. (If you've read my profile, that's Gracie, NOT MIDNIGHT!!)) Also, I'd like to thank Daughtry and my iPod for making me have that song stuck in my head, which I used for a title. PLEASE! REVIEW!! (C'mon, guide that little mouse over to that little blue button, C'mon! (Otherwise I'll send my fat cat to come suffocate you!!))**

** Snowstorm25**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey people, here's Chapter One! Hope you like it and I hope you review!! C'mon people! Be nice and review! Don't be mean like those people who favorite and alert but don't review! I hate that!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. There. Now you can't arrest me, ya stupid Lawyers!!**

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

"Morning Bravekit!" said Bravekit's brother, Blackkit, who was fighting with Bravekit's other brother, Tigerkit.

"Morning Blackkit, Tigerkit, having fun?" Bravekit asked, sounding bored.

"Fresh-kill! Come over here Bravekit, Blackkit, and Tigerkit!" Moonfur, their mother, said loudly. Bravekit Jumped up quickly, ran over to her mother and started eating.

"Come On Blackkit! Tigerkit! Do you want food or not?" Moonfur said. Moonfur wasn't used to being a mother, so she often acted like a warrior with her three kits.

"Mom, can you tell us the story of why Bravekit has such an unusual but awesome name?" Blackkit said, Bravekit being his favorite sibling.

"Well, all right" Moonfur said after lots of pleading from Bravekit and Blackkit.

"Well, your sister was an unusual kit to be born into Bloodclan, being the only girl in a littler of boys. But what was even more unusual was that when your father got mad at her, usual kits got scared of him, but she got angry, and bit him! She was a very strong and brave kit, and your father respected that so he named her Bravekit" Moonfur finished.

_End of Flashback_

Bravepaw had always loved that story. She had always known in her heart she was different, but she didn't really find out until she was an apprentice.

One thing that Bravepaw found very different about herself was that she had enhanced senses, strength, and she could read minds. She had figured this out in the first time training with her mother.

"Time for training Bravepaw, Blackpaw, Tigerpaw!" Moonfur called from outside the high-ranking apprentices den. Bravepaw and her brothers were high-ranking apprentices because their father was the deputy. The Leader's kin, the healer's kin, and the deputy's kin were all high-ranking apprentices and warriors. In Bloodclan, your rank all depended on who your parents were.

"Coming Mom!" Bravepaw called back, "What are we doing today?"

"We're going hunting on the moors today" Moonfur said as the trio stepped out of the den.

Bravepaw slowly crept toward the plump rabbit, making sure not to brush any of the dead bracken. The rabbit slowly turned her way, saw her, and then started running away. Quickly afterward, Bravepaw and the rest of her patrol launched themselves after it. Bravepaw knew her mother would tell Bloodmoon if she caught this on her own. She raced forward, away from the rest of the patrol, intent on the plump rabbit, and leapt at it, pinning it down and killing it. She turned around, but the patrol was no longer behind her. Instead, she was confronted with a circle of Lionclan warriors.

"Loners!" Bravepaw hissed, knowing that they were on Bloodclan territory, and these cats were intruders. She leapt at one of them, and clawed at his eyes, but he just closed them before she hit him, and took the beating. Stunned, Bravepaw backed off and attacked another warrior, and another, but no matter how badly they were getting hurt, none of them responded.

"Hello Young apprentice" said a Golden brown tom who had just stepped into the circle surrounding Bravepaw.

"Who are you? Why are you on Bloodclan territory? And why don't they respond?" Bravepaw said, pointing at Lionclan with her tail.

"I am the leader of Lionclan; my name is Goldenstar, and they don't respond because they were ordered not to harm you" Goldenstar claimed.

"Now, what is you name, young apprentice?" Goldenstar asked calmly.

"My name is Bravepaw" she said courageously.

"I'm guessing your mother is Moonfur?" Goldenstar asked calmly, almost in awe it seemed.

"Yep, that's her, but how did you know?" bravepaw asked, a little scared now.

"Lionclan!" Goldenstar yowled addressing the loner patrol," We have found a descendant of the great Firestar!!" A cheer went up throughout the ranks of the loners, and anxious chatter sprung up between the patrol.

"Quiet!" Goldenstar yowled," This young apprentice must be taught! She is one of Firestar's descendants, and therefore, she must learn about Starclan! Back to camp!"

_I hope she listens to us, unlike some of the other descendants we've kidnapped... _Goldenstar thought, but Bravepaw heard him.

"What other descendants have you caught? And why didn't they listen to you?" Bravepaw asked, thinking he'd said it out loud. Goldenstar's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"How did you know what I just thought!?" Goldenstar asked, finally controlling himself enough to talk.

"What are you talking about? You said that out loud!" Bravepaw said shakily, really hoping she was dreaming.

"Lionclan! Did I say anything out loud since I told you to take us back to camp?" Goldenstar asked everyone, but they all said no.

"I'm dreaming still aren't I?" Bravepaw said, having convinced herself that she was dreaming now, because she "knew" she couldn't read minds. But she wasn't dreaming, and she could read minds.

"No, you're not dreaming, and we're at the camp now" Goldenstar said, calmly changing the subject.

"_This_ is your camp?! I've been here before! We're still on Bloodclan territory!!" Bravepaw yowled, enraged at the trespassers.

"We are a moving clan. We never stay in one spot. And as for this being Bloodclan territory, we owned it before they did. They took it from us. We were the five great clans of the Forest! We were Proud Riverclan, Brave Thunderclan, Loyal Windclan, Cunning Shadowclan, and Wise Starclan, our Warrior ancestors. We were in happy peace then, each clan staying on their own territory, and the only disturbance was an evil warrior named Tigerclaw getting kicked out of Thunderclan. He later became Shadowclan leader, Tigerstar. The traitor had formed an allegiance with the original, evil leader of Bloodclan, Scourge. Scourge wanted to take over the forest and have it all for his own, but the great Firestar wouldn't give up without a fight. And fight he did! He convinced Windclan, Thunderclan, and Riverclan to join forces and become Lionclan, to fight off evil Shadowclan and Bloodclan. Many cats were slaughtered from both Bloodclan and Lionclan, but in the end Bloodclan won because Scourge and Tigerstar teamed up on the great Firestar and unfairly killed him. One small band of Lionclan Warriors escaped, and formed what you now see as Lionclan. How Firestar's descendants came into the picture you ask? Well, Firestar had a pregnant mate named Sandstorm, and she gave birth to your great-great-great-great-great-Grandmother, Icewing. But, as soon as the kit's ears opened, they killed Sandstorm, so that she couldn't tell her kits about Starclan. You see, ever since Bloodclan took over, they've been trying to erase all connections to Starclan; an example is that they changed 'Star' to 'Moon' at the end of leaders' names. But Bloodclan has yet to destroy the last link to Starclan. Us." Goldenstar finished with a coy smile. And, to his amazement, Bravepaw wasn't attacking him with objections.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually believe you" Bravepaw stated firmly.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey people

**Hey people! I'm back with another update on There and Back Again!! Well, I'll stop rambling now. Does anyone actually know what RAMBLING means?? Really? What does it mean, I mean, people say the word ramble, and then they ramble on about what it means, but they never find an answer!! Hmm. I was just "Rambling" wasn't I? **

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually believe you" Bravepaw stated firmly._

"I want to know more about my powers, and about Sandstorm!!" Bravepaw said.

"Ok Ok! I'll tell you all about Sandstorm. She was a very brave cat, and would do anything for her newborn kits. So, she tried to rebel against the warriors of Bloodclan when they tried to take away her kits, and kill her. She fought as hard as she could, and injured many Bloodclan warriors, but eventually, their force was to strong for the mother, and she died, going to Starclan to be with her mate, the great Firestar. Her kits grew up to be great Bloodclan warriors because of the bloodlines of Sandstorm and Firestar. They were the closest we've ever gotten to convincing someone of Starclan and all that is the truth until you came along." Goldenstar finished.

"Do you mean that none other of my ancestors believed you? Not even my mother?" Bravepaw asked.

"Oh yes. Your mother. Do you know that scar she has above her left eye? She got it from a Lionclan warrior when she tried to escape. Unfortunately, she did escape, and we weren't able to convince her about Starclan, and the truth" Goldenstar said sadly.

"But, fortunately, we think that you are the cat prophesized to destroy the Bloodclan Empire." Goldenstar said, a new bit of hope coloring his tone.

"Wait, I'm in a prophecy? What does it say?" Bravepaw asked, suddenly curious.

"The prophecy says, 'There will be one. Kin of Fire, controller of the mind, with a heart brave enough to defy Blood and Tiger. She has a choice, but she can only choose one path, and she can choose, but her path will affect that of the stars.' We believe that is you, because of the fact that you already stood up to your father, _Tiger_fur, and the fact that you can read minds and the prophecy says controller of the mind." Said a new, white cat who had just walked out of a small little den underneath a rock, carrying some herbs.

"Who are you?" Bravepaw asked, wondering what cat would know the prophecy like that.

"My name is Cloudfur, and I am the Lionclan medicine cat. We medicine cats interpret prophecies from Starclan, and we are healers also. And once you have returned to Bloodclan with this knowledge, you must never tell your father, or Bloodmoon. They will kill you immediately. You must tell the young kits, and other apprentices. You must teach them all that you have learned here. Especially tell your brother Blackpaw. He will listen to you no matter what. But do not tell your brother Tigerpaw. He will betray you, and when he does, you do not want him to know this information, unless there is already a full revolt happening. If you don't tell anyone, and you don't revolt against Bloodmoon and your father, the clans as we know them will disappear, and so will Starclan, and all of your ancestors, including Sandstorm and the great Firestar" said Cloudfur, pushing gently on her to tell everyone and start a revolt.

"That's enough Cloudfur. Go heal the warriors Bravepaw attacked. Bravepaw will be leaving soon, and rolling in some fox dung to cover up our scent on her fur"

"Goodbye Bravepaw. We will anxiously await the rebellion, and when it happens, we will come to help" Goldenstar said.

"Goodbye Goldenstar. The revolt will come as soon as I can teach the apprentices and kits everything I will come back and join forces with you along with an army of apprentices-turned-warriors, and Kits-turned-apprentices. I will see you then" Bravepaw promised sincerely, touching noses with Goldenstar in farewell.

Bravepaw walked out of the camp, and as soon as she could she found a pile of fox dung and rolled in it. then she caught a rabbit and ran back to the Bloodclan camp.

"Oh Bravepaw!!" Moonfur obssed,"We'd thought you got captured by the loners or something!! we were so worried!!"

"I'ts OK mom, i caught the rabitt after a while, and then i accidentally fell into a pile of fox dung. it was disgusting, so i looked around for a stream or something, but couldn't find one, so i came back here to wash offf in the river by the camp" Bravepaw said.

* * *

Bravepaw walked toward the apprentice den, soaking wet, and shook off before going in.

"Hey Blackpaw, what has happened while i was gone??" Bravepaw asked.

"Nothing much, just Skykit was made into an apprentice, and is now apparently Skypaw" Blackpaw said calmly, gesturing to Skypaw with his tail as he was talking.

"Hey" said Skypaw bluntly.

"Aren't you Sunpaw's brother?" Bravepaw asked calmly, trying to get access to his mind to see what he was thinking.

_Hey. She's cute! i like her. and the only sleeping spot left is the one next to me, sweet. ugh. i can't beleive i like my sister's best freind!! _Skypaw thought aggrivatedly.

"Yep that's me" Skypaw said.

"Hey, i'm going to get some fresh-kill, and Blackpaw, Sunpaw, would you come with me?" Bravepaw said.

"Sure!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

"Ok, guys, i have to tell you something. I wasn't realy hunting a rabitt, and everything else everyone thinks i was doing while i was gone. I was captured by the loners from Lionclan, and they told me the truth..." Bravepaw started

* * *

"So, you really think that there is such a thing as _starclan_?? that's a load of fox-dung!" Sunpaw said disbeleivingly.

"yeah, really Bravepaw, have you lost your mind??" Blackpaw said.

"No! i haven't! have i EVER lied to you two! you are my _best freinds_ and i would never tell you anything that's not the truth!" Bravepaw insisted.

"well, you do have a point, you _have_ never told us anything that's not the truth, so, i guess i'll have to beleive you on this one Bravepaw" Blackpaw said, trusting his sister immensely.

"umm, i guess it _sounds_ true... I don't beleive it yet, but i will keep it a secret, and i _do _beleive that Bloodmoon needs to be overthrown, so i guess i'm on your side" Sunpaw agreed.

"ok then, will you guys be my helpers and tell everyone i tell you to about this? and if you think someone can be trusted that i don't talk to me and prove it and i'll let you tell them. don't let it get out to the senior warriors yet though" Bravepaw said.

"ok!" Sunpaw and Blackpaw said at teh same time.

"Then this is a call to WAR!" Bravepaw yowled, but no one could hear them from the place where they were, far outside the Bloodclan camp.

**Hey People! That was another awesome chapter of There and Back Again!! I hope you liked it! Please review!! I would love it if you did! C'mon! just move your mouse over to that little 'Go' button, and review!**

**L8r G8r!!**

**Snowstorm**


End file.
